Whiterose's twins
by awakenreader
Summary: The great huntresses of all Remnant had given birth a twin. Their actics and humor of the twins every day's live with a slight twist of unrequited love between the twin. Read for more! #futa


**Prologue**

As a result from the great huntresses sexually intercourse born two new soul to the world. They were born from excess excretion of aura that the huntress produced, it created two new body in her and had given birth a twin. The female childrens name is Cannan and Amaranth . The twins got the same features as their mothers. Cannan resembles much with the great huntress of all remnant and have a born-with-it scar on her left eye meanwhile Amaranth resembles the current head of the Schnee Dust Company. Things had gone quite wrong as Cannan was born with too much aura from the huntress and have a thing that she supposed do not have. There only a few of people knew about Cannan like her mothers and a few of family members. This matter was not for public eyes to know, some thinks it might affect her mothers reputation.

The twin grew up with wealth, power and fame because of the influence from their mothers. Things always messy with the twins, they can't get along for once, both desire to be better than the other and their mothers is not always home for them. Their mothers are the biggest influence in all over remnant and their aid was needed in every each part of remnant. The twins was left with the maids in the Schnee Mansion every time they had work. Both of the child had gotten used to things on how their parents was never home on their birthday. If they were lucky, their blondie aunt will come over to play or teach them stuff about being a huntress. Cannan grew accustomed with her aunt art of combat rather than her mothers but Amaranth decided to stick with her mother style of combat, fencing. The twins day always started with verbally insult each other and irritated the other, even the great huntresses can't do anything about it, only to calm down the situation in hand. On their 14th birthday, both of them had told their mothers about their wish to become huntresses like their mother. Weiss granted their wish and put them into classes about grimm and combat. If time was on her side, she would personally train them and build their IQ on grimms, so does Ruby. Now after their 16th birthday, both wanted to go to Beacon Academy and that make things between the twins got worse. Both was struggling to top the other in combat and knowledge. Amaranth got the upper hand in theory class but Cannan wasn't that far from her while Cannan had the upper hand in combat classes and Amaranth was never that far from Cannan.

On their young age, her mothers decided to hid Cannan's secret from Amaranth as well, to not let Amaranth use it to offend Cannan in a way. That is one of the reason why Cannan had separate rooms with Amaranth, to avoid Amaranth would see her natural morning boner. Second reason is they can't even be put in one room and expect peace to happen. They are like cats and dogs. They don't have much entertainment in the house and Weiss barely let them go play outside, sometimes their cousin would come by with their Aunt, named Eien. He got a short spiky yellowish-hair and his face features resembles his mother, Blake Xiao Long. The little boy is close with Cannan as their joy to have fun in any way possible is extremely the same, it reminds Yang sisterhood with Ruby. This caused Amaranth to dislike her cousin too, she hates to see how carefree they are and found fun at trivial things while she's into intellectual humor than her cousin bad puns that he inherited from his mother. This is how the twin's every days life like…

"Your attire looks very pathetic, please stand far 100 miles away from me."

"Shut your damn mouth, your dress is so outdated."

"Pardon? Did I hear that wrong? Because I always win the best dress of the year award at mommy's party."

"they are blind, you need yourself a mirror Ammy."

"Stop being a dolt!"

The girl in white strapless dress with long white haired stumped her hands so hard at the table that the cutlery slightly moved and glared straight at the short raven haired girl who wore a black suit with a red blood tie. The action only made the raven haired girl chuckled, she love to make her sister annoyed and felt satisfied with it. It the Schnee Dust Company Annual Anniversary party and it a must for a Schnee family to attend the special event for the Schnee. The event is to makes connection and new business with the Schnee as well as their success through the years by supplying dust to all remnants. Cannan can't just shut her mouth for a while to not mess with her sister and not to make a scene at the occasion. Fortunately that the music is playing loudly at the event hall that nobody noticed the small conflict at the head of SDC table.

"Ease it down you two, People are looking" Eien shushed the twins. On that time, Weiss is busy discussing about the SDC future goals with the rest of the head, Ruby on the other hand is with the paparazzi and reporters that pursue her about her whereabouts in her new mission. Amaranth looked away and huffed loudly, showing that she wasn't admitting defeat, Eien let out a sigh on the behaviour. Cannan stood up, "I will need to excuse myself, I am ashamed to be in one table with her and that dress" Cannan purposely emphasis 'her' and 'dress' loudly that earns her a cold glare from the white haired girl. She walked away chuckling and felt awesome as what she always said, even if she could felt the glare daggers stab on her back.

Eien and Amaranth looked on the raven haired girl's back who is walking near the champagne area before crowd of girls swarmed around Cannan, seducing the girl to get attention, who in all remnant who didn't want a Schnee as their partner. They could gained wealth and a hot beauty as their partner, it a one stone kills two birds in a time. The white haired girl clicked her tongue, "what do they even see in her? She is the most irritating person that exist in all remnant!" Amaranth grumbled and looked away from her twin, somehow it irritates the white haired girl but she realized all about Cannan make her irritated. "hmm, I guess girls nowadays prefer that 'cool and well-mannered' look on her face." Eien mumbles his thoughts, Amaranth eye-brow furrowed, disagree with his thoughts completely, "WHAT? 'cool and well-mannered' ? It not even close, not a tiny bit!" she exclaimed, and sighing afterwards. "Schill down Amaranth, you gave me schnee brain freeze" Eien got guts to make a really bad pun, earning him a really disappointed sigh from the other.

The white haired girl peek a look on her sister, her thoughts were running one kilometre per hour as she observe Cannan from a far from head to toe, _Hmm she looks good with black and her smile is cheeky. She is having fun with . she danced with one of them , why won't she asked for my hand. I would want to dance with he-._ "What am I thinking?! I don't need to dance with her!" she exclaimed to herself, looks around if anyone saw her antics and realized Eien is not with her anymore. She sighed and took a sip from the wine that she mistook it for water, she frowned at the somewhat familiar taste and realized it wasn't normal water, it too late she already see stars everywhere and forget everything happen next.

Cannan on the other hand, would steal a few glances to Amaranth. Despite her words, actually she find that her twin looks exceptionally stunning tonight, the dress cuts nicely above her twin's knee and shows her a bit of her supple thigh. The strapless dress make her reveal a bit of her cleavage of her perfectly sized bust. Once the raven haired girl had mistook their bra and found out Amaranth bra size, Amaranth is a C cup, that is breast goals. How could possibly that girl to behave with that heavenly view in front of her. "So I heard you're going to Beacon this year?" Claire pull back her attention from her twin, Claire is the heiress one of the most powerful company on Vale, she's been trying to get Cannan attention every time the Schnee held an auction. Reason is Cannan's background will gave a lot of benefit for her company and the raven haired girl is an eye-catcher. Cannan possessed a very welcoming attitude or 'charming' what everyone calls her, she took a few traits from Weiss in handling business conversation. "Yes I am, I'm aiming to be as good as my mom. Possibly, we might be apart for the whole three years I'm there. I'm going to miss you" Cannan said, with a very gentle voice, _Smooth Ken,smooth_ , a sweet sugary smile plastered on her face as she hid her smirk. As a Schnee, they knew well they are people trying to used them for benefit and Cannan loves to play along with their game before crushing their hopes down. "Awww, I will miss you too" Claire crooned, puts her arms over the raven's haired girl neck to pull the taller girl closer. Cannan smiles back to Claire, she turn her head towards Amaranth again and saw the latter laughing by herself out of nothing, walking or more like stumbling over a crowd of boys. _Shit. She must had wine just now. Sigh. That girl can't even took care of herself._ Cannan's push Claire away gently, "I'm sorry, Weiss is calling for me. I'll talk to you later, it was nice to talk to you Mary." Cannan excused herself, leaving a dumbfounded Claire, "She didn't even knew my name!" Claire grumbles and stomp away.

Amaranth accidentally stumbled forward on a guy, it spilt the coffee in his hands and ruins his white suit. "What are you doing?! Who's going to pay my new suit?!" the guy growled at the drunk white haired girl, he realized who was he talking with before smirking, "Well well what we got here?" he crooned and bent down on eye level with the white haired girl. "I knew how you could pay for it" he whispered softly and smirk once again. He grabs Amaranth's hand harshly to drag her away from the dinner hall, before he could move another step, Cannan appeared out of sudden in front the man, stopping his move and puts out a card, "Here's my tailor card, sent him your sizes and he will make a brand new suit for you. It will be on me. No worries." She sent a reassuring smile at the guy but it does otherwise effect on the guy, "n-no it okay. I-I'm fine. I don't need your service. I-I'll be going now." The guy abruptly walks away in panic and let go the drunk white haired girl hand. Amaranth falls again but Cannan catch her before she did, she sighed, "I don't believe that I used my semblance for this" Cannan muttered to herself softly, she possessed the same semblance as Ruby and Amaranth had Weiss semblance. She looks at the wasted girl, pulling the girl back on her feet slowly, Amaranth got a low tolerance with alcohol and this always happen when her sister mistook wine for water. The person who always carried the white haired girl back home was Cannan, she actually try to avoid this thing to happen because alcohol does strange things on Amaranth and it will haunt her every time she get Ammy home. _Gulp. Here goes again. I don't know if I could hold myself this time._ Cannan's thought.

"Nu uh I don't want to go home just yet, you didn't dance with me yet" the drunk girl whines giddily, _she didn't know what she is saying._ Cannan is horrified with the words left the white haired girl lips. "You're wasted Ammy, let get you home. " she asked gently, Amaranth shook her head, disagree with Cannan's decision, she grabs Cannan's tie, pulling her slowly closing the distance between them, their face is an inch close to each other "I want you, Cannan. Please, I promise it only for one dance" the white haired girl huskily whispered, two pools of silver eyes staring back at her with breath reeks of alcohol and yet it was so damn sexy on the taller girl eyes. It lights fire all over her body to her crotch, before her mind decided to follow her desire, she quickly grabbed Amaranth up in bridal style and sped to step outside from the event hall.

"No can do Ammy, that will be so... _dangerous for me_ " she whispered the last part softly, she swear she already had a bulge down there. Cannan sent a text to her mothers to aware them about she brings her drunk sister home as always before set back her attention to the latter, even it made her all excited, she's still aware of her position and conscious. She wouldn't want to make things even worse with Amaranth, this is enough for her. Cannan took this feeling as her unstable hormones towards good looking girls and not more. A white limo pulled up in front of them, she pull the door open and placed her twin inside the car before getting in, it was her family car. Weiss had notified her driver to pick her daughters up, Cannan let out a pleasant sigh as she saw Amaranth is behaving properly and hell how wrong is she.

* * *

 **Author's note: tbh i'm lacking of sense of humor XD . If you could lend me some advice or correction, PLEASE DO.**


End file.
